


Długa droga w dół

by ihadbaddays



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadbaddays/pseuds/ihadbaddays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rok z życia Sherlocka i Johna, który może zmienić wszystko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Listopad

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Meg (Snikeers), podobno to prezent na osiemnastkę, który chciałaś dostać.  
> Pamiętaj, że nie ważne jak wyszło, ale starałam się ;)

John miał ambiwalentny stosunek do spraw poza Londynem. Z jednej strony Londyn zapewniał większe rozeznanie, z drugiej sprawy poza miastem bardziej angażowały Sherlocka i nie narzekał na nudę kilka razy w ciągu godziny. Ta, która sprawiła, że od trzech dni tkwili w małej wiosce w sporym oddaleniu od jakiekolwiek miasta początkowo nie wydawała się szczególnie zajmująca. Zdradzający mąż nie był sprawą godną Sherlocka, ponieważ, jak kiedyś powiedział Johnowi, dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent zdrad da się przewidzieć wcześniej. Jako, że ta sprawa należała do tego jednego procenta, tkwili teraz w zapadłej dziurze, w której nie było hotelu, ani czegoś choć trochę go przypominającego, więc zmuszeni byli spać w wynajmowanym kątem pokoju u jednego z mieszkańców.

Pogoda była typowa jak na tę porę roku, co w praktyce oznaczało denerwujący mżący deszcz i porywisty wiatr, który czasem ustępował pod wpływem bladego słońca. Sherlock przyjął tę sprawę, ponieważ nie spodobały mu się motywy zdradzanej żony, i faktycznie, okazało się, że zgłoszenie się do Sherlocka Holmesa miała być tylko pretekstem dla pozbycia się niewygodnego męża. Sherlock czekał tylko na ostateczne dowody, więc zapowiadała się ostatnia noc poza domem. John bardzo cieszył się ze zbliżającej zamiany zatęchłego pokoju na własną sypialnie. Zapas ciepłych swetrów, w których zmuszony był spać nawet w nocy też powoli mu się kończył. Musiał jednak przyznać sam przed sobą, że przyzwyczaił się do spania z Sherlockiem w jednym pokoju. O dziwo, Sherlock chodził tutaj spać dość regularnie, więc kiedy John budził się czasem w środku nocy i nie mógł znów zasnąć, to wsłuchiwał się w oddech Sherlocka, który zazwyczaj był jedynym dźwiękiem w pomieszczeniu. Działało to na niego w dziwnie uspokajający sposób, wskutek czego zasypiał znowu. Kładąc się dziś do łóżka, po raz kolejny zdziwił się, że Sherlock śpi w jedwabnej piżamie nawet w miejscu takim jak to. Jedwab, jak podejrzewał John, najwyżej jakości w połączeniu ze ścianami o odcieniu wypłowiałej zieleni, zdezelowanymi łóżkami i dziurawymi zasłonami stanowił oryginalne połączenie. John ułożył się do snu, mając nadzieję na spokojną noc.

Usłyszał wystrzał i zanim zorientował się, co się dzieje, stał już na nogach, szukając broni przy pasku spodni. Dopiero po kilku przyśpieszonych oddechach zorientował się, gdzie się faktycznie znajduje. Rozejrzał się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Sherlocka, i chociaż jego wzrok nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do ciemności usłyszał, że porusza się on na drugim łóżku.

\- To jakiś samochód – dobiegł Johna jego cichy głos.

John kiwnął głową, chociaż Sherlock nie mógł tego widzieć i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. Starał się uspokoić oddech, czuł, że koszulka na plecach lepi się od potu. Na drugim łóżku Sherlock znowu się poruszył, potem John usłyszał ciche kroki i poczuł, że materac obok niego się ugina. Sherlock usiadł kilkanaście centymetrów od niego, a John, nie bardzo wiedząc czego się spodziewać, zamarł. Minęło kilka chwil w ciszy, żaden z nich się nie poruszył, więc John rozluźnił się nieco. Nadal siedzieli w ciszy, do pokoju nie dobiegały prawie żadne dźwięki z zewnątrz. Wzrok Johna przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności i co jakiś czas zerkał na sylwetkę siedzącą obok. Sherlock oparł się o ścianę, wyciągając w poprzek łóżka swoje długie nogi i patrzył przed siebie. Cisza wydawała się Johnowi coraz bardziej pochłaniająca.

Obudził się znowu, jednak nie tak gwałtownie, jak zeszłym razem, a jakby pod wpływem jakiegoś impulsu. Zanim jeszcze otworzył oczy poczuł, że coś jest nie tak z jego szyją. Otworzył więc oczy i natychmiast zamknął je znowu. Musiał zasnąć, a w czasie snu z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu położył głowę na ramieniu siedzącego obok Sherlocka. Poczuł, że jest obserwowany i był zmuszony w końcu otworzyć oczy. Zdążył jeszcze panicznie pomyśleć o tym, co powinien powiedzieć, kiedy Sherlock odezwał się:

-Chrapiesz. Cicho, ale jednak – zakończył z ledwo skrywaną satysfakcją. Podniósł się z materaca i wrócił do swojego łóżka.

Ogłupiały John dyskretnie zerknął na zegarek. Zasypiał starając się nie myśleć, że przespał trzy godziny na ramieniu swojego współlokatora. Pocieszył się, że przynajmniej obudził się, kiedy było jeszcze ciemno.


	2. Grudzień

John spojrzał na twarze ludzi w pomieszczeniu. Matka rozstawiała dekoracje na stole, zajęta swoimi myślami. Ojciec zajmował duży fotel w rogu, potajemnie czytając książkę. Siostra Johna, Harriet żuła miętową gumę, która miała za zadanie zakryć zapach ponczu do ciasta, potajemnie popijany przez nią, kiedy matka nie patrzyła. John przyjechał w tym roku na święta już w Wigilie, trochę przez wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane bardzo krótką wizytą w ubiegłym roku (spędzali święta z Sherlockiem, świąteczne śniadanie zjedli z panią Hudson, a na popołudniową herbatę wpadli Molly i Lestrade). W tym roku pani Hudson wyjechała do brata, a Sherlock kategorycznie odmówił wyjazdu z Johnem. Po komentarzach Sherlocka na temat bezsensowności pogańskich obyczajów przejętych przez wyznawców religii John wywnioskował, że ten ma zamiar spędzać święta samotnie. John jakoś powątpiewał w radosną wizytę Mycrofta i wspólne śpiewanie kolęd przez braci Holmesów.

On sam zakładał, że jakoś uda mu się wytrzymać te dwa świąteczne dni, które planował spędzić z rodziną. Ale kiedy zasiedli do świątecznego obiadu, z coraz bardziej wstawioną Harry, która kurtuazyjnie odmawiała kieliszka wina do kolacji, matką, która udawała, że nie dostrzega tego, że Harry wypiła już  wcześniej i ojcem, który zazwyczaj nie dostrzegał niczego, wiedział, że ma dość. Nie był jednak w stanie wytłumaczy rodzinie, że nie może znieść ich postępującej hipokryzji i woli wrócić do swojego współlokatora do Londynu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry bez wątpienia nie powstrzyma się od komentarza o rodzinnych podobieństwach. Udał więc, że otrzymał pilny telefon od kolegi z pracy, pełniącego dyżur w przychodni w czasie świąt, który rzekomo poważnie się rozchorował i John musiał go zastąpić, aby nie pozostawić londyńczyków bez opieki medycznej w tym ważnym czasie. Po przekazaniu wiadomości pokój wypełniły współczujące okrzyki rodziców, a Harry rzuciła mu tylko ironiczne spojrzenie. Nastąpiła godzina zamieszania, w trakcie której mama pakowała jedzenie na zapas oraz utyskiwała nad świętami bez swojego synka i John siedział wreszcie w taksówce, oddychając z ulgą. Czekały go kilka godzin podróży w zatłoczonym pociągu i tłum, którego tak chciał uniknąć. W zasadzie nie wiedział, czy w ogóle zastanie Sherlocka w mieszkaniu (przez chwilę w jego wyobraźni pojawił się obraz Sherlocka spędzającego wieczór z bezdomnymi), ale lepsze siedzenie w pustym mieszkaniu, niż z rodziną, której zwyczajnie nie mógł znieść. Postanowił nie uprzedzać Sherlocka o swojej decyzji, bo nie miał ochoty smsować z nim bez końca, aby po powrocie wysłuchać dedukcji na temat jego fatalnych relacji rodzinnych.

Na Baker Street dotarł przed dwudziestą drugą, zmęczony długa podróżą i tłumem ludzi, w towarzystwie których podróżował. Spojrzał w okna, ale zarówno na parterze, jak i pierwszym piętrze było ciemno. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął powoli wspinać się na górę. Gdy wszedł do mieszkania, jego oczom ukazał się pogrążony w mroku salon, który rozświetlał jedynie nikły blask telewizora. Po chwili dostrzegł Sherlocka, siedzącego na kanapie pod kocem. Z niedowierzaniem zauważył, że Sherlock ma na sobie jakiś szeroki T - shirt. John gotów był przysiąc, że Sherlock nie ma tak niestylowych ubrań. Sherlock spojrzał na niego, gdy zamykał drzwi.

\- Magia świąt nie zadziałała?

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odstawił walizkę.

\- Ona w zasadzie nigdy nie działa, jakbyś nie wiedział.

Zaniósł walizkę do pokoju, wrócił z jedzeniem zapakowanym przez mamę i podgrzał porcję. Sherlock przez cały ten czas nie odrywał oczu od telewizora.

John stanął nad Sherlockiem z dwoma talerzami i mruknął:

\- Posuń się.

Sherlock zabrał część koca, przez co John zauważył, że ma na sobie dresowe spodnie. Wyglądał w tym zestawie jak rozczochrany piętnastolatek. W Johnie budziło to jakieś niejasne uczucie w tych kątach serca, do których rzadko zaglądał. Wręczył Sherlockowi jeden talerz, będąc przy tym pewnym, że Sherlock nie zjadł nic od czasu porannego śniadania przed wyjazdem Johna.

\- Co się stało z twoimi zwyczajnymi ubraniami? – mruknął, zabierając się do jedzenia.

\- Muszą odwiedzić pralnie. Dość pilnie. – dodał Sherlock.

\- Pewnie nie chce wiedzieć czemu, co?

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu, wpatrując się w telewizor. Temperatura ciała Johna zaczęła wreszcie wzrastać, dzięki czemu miał szansę odtajać przez snem.

\- Okazało się, że nawet stuprocentowy jedwab miewa czasem problemy. Ze zdrowiem twojego ojca wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, a czemu pytasz? – John spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.             

\- Twoje zeszłoroczne jedzenie świąteczne jedzenie było bardziej słone. U ciebie w domu gotuje matka, starając się dostosować do gustów ojca. Jako, że jemu na pewno nie podoba się mniej słone jedzenie, musi to być motywowane troską. Sól wpływa na nadciśnienie, więc prawdopodobnie to jest przyczyną zmiany nawyków żywieniowych twoich rodziców.

John zastygł z widelcem zawieszonym w połowie drogi.

\- Teraz zaczniesz mieć wyrzuty sumienia, bo nie dostrzegłeś tego ani jako lekarz, ani jako syn, a kulturową powinnością syna jest troska o ojca. Wyrzuty sumienia są niesłuszne, jako że twoi rodzice, jak widać, stosują profilaktykę w dziedzinie zdrowia – dokończył Sherlock.

\- Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś niezwykły? – zapytał cicho John.

\- Obraźliwe synonimy tego słowa były bardziej popularne, począwszy od grupy rówieśniczej w szkole – odpowiedział Sherlock, zapadając się z powrotem w poduszki.

John uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kiedy z jego życiem zdarzyła się ta dziwna rzecz, że wolał spędzać święta z mrukliwym Sherlockiem niż z rodziną? Bez wątpienia warto było wrócić, chociażby dla widoku Sherlocka w dresach.

\- Był Mycroft? – zapytał, kiedy skończyli jeść.

Sherlock posłał mu jakąś dziwną wersję skrzywionego uśmiechu. – Mycroft spędza święta ze swoją asystentką, ale prawdopodobnie inną niż w zeszłe święta. Romans z asystentką dobrze wygląda przy pozycji Mycrofta, prawda z kim spotyka się naprawdę trochę gorzej. Aby jednak trwać w rodzinnym świątecznym nastroju przysłał mi prezent. – wskazał podbródkiem na ciemny kąt pokoju.

\- I nie rozpakowałeś go?

\- Dał mi koszulę, zawsze to robi. – Sherlock zaczął zmieniać kanały.

Wieczór spędzili na oglądaniu telewizji, przeplatanym ironicznymi komentarzami Sherlocka. Pomimo, że John siedział w stosownej odległości od Sherlocka, jakimś cudem czuł jego ciepło. Wytłumaczył sobie, że to przez przemarznięcie w trakcie podróży. Następny dzień świąt spędzili podobnie, oglądając telewizję i grając w gry planszowe. John zmuszony był wysłuchać narzekania Sherlocka na leniwych przestępców i na ich brak logiki. Sherlock był zdania, że świąteczna atmosfera powinna wręcz zachęcać do morderstw. Kiedy wieczorem John kładł się spać zdał sobie sprawę, że były to prawdopodobnie najlepsze święta w jego życiu.


	3. Styczeń

Przyszedłeś jak zwykle, po wyniki badań albo żeby wykorzystać przez jakiś czas laboratorium. Za oknem utworzyły się olbrzymie zaspy śniegu, a ty miałeś kilka płatków śniegu we włosach. A ja jak zwykle nie potrafię ci odmówić. Głupia Molly, mówię do siebie za każdym razem. Powinnam to uciąć póki jeszcze mogę, choć w głębi duszy zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że ten czas już dawno minął. Przebywanie w twojej obecności jest moim narkotykiem, nałogiem, z którym nie chce i nie mogę walczyć. Przez ten czas mogę chociaż na ciebie patrzeć, nawet za cenę kolejnego zbłaźnienia się. Nie tylko ty to widzisz, widzi też całe otoczenie. Pomimo tego nie potrafię przestać. Chociaż wyraźnie pomogło mi, kiedy przyprowadziłeś ze sobą Johna. Nie wiem skąd go wziąłeś, ale był w ciebie wpatrzony jak w obrazek. Twoje umiejętności dedukcji i inteligencja robiły na nim wrażenie, którego nawet nie próbował ukrywać. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu nie zwróciłam na niego uwagi, uznałam go za kolegę ze szpitala. Potem, pomimo że to ty byłeś dla niego najważniejszy, jego dobre wychowanie wzięło górę i rozmawiał ze mną o mało istotnych rzeczach. Muszę przyznać, ze go lubię. Dobrze wychowany, odważny, zawsze troszczy się o innych, ma charakter, poczucie humoru i potrafi na ciebie wpłynąć. Obserwowałam jego metamorfozę. Na początku był tobą zwyczajnie zafascynowany, potem zaczął cię poznawać. O dziwo, nie uciekł. Został i nadal jest w ciebie zapatrzony, ale ty też jesteś zapatrzony w niego, nieważne co sądzisz o chemicznych defektach mózgu.

Wiedziałam, że nie mam u ciebie szans, dawałeś mi to do zrozumienia kilka razy. Byłam dla ciebie zwyczajnie przezroczysta. Zastanawiałam się, czy jesteś gejem czy po prostu mnie nie chcesz. Żadna ze znających cię osób nie potrafiła powiedzieć nic o twoich spotykaniu się z jakimkolwiek potencjalnym partnerem, co mnie trochę pocieszyło. Więc John. Obecnie, a znacie się już prawie dwa lata, zna cię prawie na wylot. I wykorzystuje to, pozwalając sobie na o wiele więcej w stosunku do twojej osoby niż ktokolwiek inny. Oczywiście, udajesz, że mu na to nie pozwalasz, ale to tylko pozory. Gdybyś chciał, sprawiłbyś, żeby już nigdy więcej nie chciał zamienić z tobą słowa. Ale ty tego nie chcesz, chcesz mu imponować, chcesz by został z tobą. Ciągle czarujesz go i popisujesz się przy nim, ale żadna z osób, które cię nie znają tego nie widzi. Normalny człowiek powiedziałby, że czasem traktujesz go tak okropnie, ze John jest chyba masochistą (raz widziałam cię z batem, byłoby dobrze dla niego, gdyby nim był).

W jakiś zadziwiający sposób pasujecie do siebie idealnie. Nigdy nie chciałeś mieć do czynienia z żadną osobą zbyt długo, a teraz mieszkasz z Johnem. Byłam w waszym mieszkaniu kilka razy. John tego nie widzi, ale ja widzę. Jesteś bałaganiarzem, co John ciągle podkreśla, ale tak naprawdę starasz się. Przed poznaniem Johna twoje mieszkanie przypominało melinę. Teraz jest tam po prostu bałagan. Wasz związek jest dziwny, nie jestem nawet pewna czy go tak nazywacie. Gdybym ja mogła cię dotknąć, Sherlocku, to nie mogłabym się powstrzymać. John natomiast, chociaż jestem zupełnie pewna, że może to zrobić, powstrzymuje się (jak?).

Wiem, ze spotyka się z kobietami, ale wiem też, że jest w związku z tobą. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedyś dorośnie do tego, żeby przyznać przed sobą, ile dla niego znaczysz. A ty? Tu sprawa jest trudniejsza. Jesteś zbyt inteligentny i przenikliwy, żeby nie wiedzieć. Chyba że pod wpływem miłości możesz być głupcem, jak inni i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje? Nie, chyba nie, ty przypuszczalnie wiesz. Wiesz, ale nic z tym nie robisz, jesteś nienaganny jak zwykle. Czy dlatego, że boisz się go stracić? A może nie wiesz, jak to zrobić? Oglądasz coś pod mikroskopem, a ja ci się przyglądam. Nie bezkarnie, bo ty pewnie to widzisz. Trudno, zostało mi chociaż to. Jesteś ubrany w nienaganny garnitur, jak zawsze. Powiedziałeś, że potrzebujesz zbadać coś do sprawy. Nie dopytuje, nigdy nie dopytuje, zajęłam się swoją pracą. Z doświadczenia wiem, że twoje badania mogą trwać od kilku minut do kilku godzin. Nie trzeba być tak mądrym jak ty, żeby wiedzieć, które wolę. Zazwyczaj wtedy milczysz, odzywając się tylko w koniecznych przypadkach, ale czasem rozmawiamy. Tak zwyczajnie, o pracy, doświadczeniach naukowych. Zaletą bycia niedostrzegalną przez większość jest to, że mogę bezkarnie obserwować.

Na przykład teraz, kiedy John wchodzi do laboratorium. Nie podnosisz wzroku znad mikroskopu, ale wiesz, że przyszedł. Twoja twarz jest ukryta, ale wiem, że pozwoliłeś sobie na niewielki uśmiech, bardziej drgnięcie ust. Wiem, bo robisz tak prawie za każdym razem, kiedy widzisz Johna. On oczywiście nie jest tego świadom, wita się najpierw ze mną, zagadując na chwilę. Potem rozmawia z tobą na temat wyników śledztwa, a ty zaczynasz popis. Uwielbiasz się popisywać, wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale przed Johnem popisujesz się inaczej. Chcesz, żeby na ciebie patrzył, chcesz, by cię podziwiał. Robisz to dyskretnie, by nie przekroczyć granicy. To teatr grany tylko dla jednego widza. I naprawdę, czasem widzicie tylko siebie nawzajem, inni ludzie znikają. Pytasz Johna o opinie, chociaż odpowiedź na zadane pytanie znasz od dawna.

A John? Czuje się z tobą swobodnie, dostrzegam to, kiedy czasem odwiedzam was w domu. Dba o ciebie, raz widziałam jak zmuszał cię do jedzenia. Oczywiście, że go irytujesz, nie da się tego uniknąć w przypadku twojej osoby. Ale wytrzymuje z tobą. Pewnie oboje tego nie widzicie, ale pozwalacie sobie nawzajem wchodzić w prywatna przestrzeń. Na przykład teraz, kiedy pokazujesz mu ślady z miejsca zbrodni, wyciągasz rękę tylko na tyle, by John podszedł bardzo blisko twojego ramienia. Gdybyś pokazywał te ślady innej osobie, położyłbyś próbki na blacie, tak, żeby dana osoba nie znalazła się zbyt blisko ciebie. Mnie podałbyś je do ręki, udaję, że mi to nie pochlebia. Zastanawia mnie tylko kwestia dziewczyn Johna. Nie mam pojęcia, jak je znosisz i dlatego nadal nie znaleźliśmy ciała żadnej z nich. Jesteś niewiarygodnie cierpliwy, to ci trzeba przyznać. Czasem zastanawiam się kiedy wreszcie to zauważycie. Teraz proponujesz Johnowi kolację w jednej z restauracji i chociaż wydaje się to czysto przypadkowe, to wiem, że pewnie dokładnie ją wcześniej sprawdziłeś. John oczywiście z grzeczności nalega, bym poszła z wami. Prawie mam ochotę odpowiedzieć mu, że nie chce przerywać waszej randki. Zamiast tego na krótką chwilę zerkam na ciebie, a potem wymiguje się nadmiarem pracy. John proponuje nawet, że w drodze powrotnej możecie podrzucić mi coś do jedzenia.

Rozumiem, czemu go wybrałeś. Naprawdę.


	4. Luty

John wiedział, że dzień nie będzie najlepszy, kiedy rano prawie spóźnił się do pracy. Godziny ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie na stawianiu błahych diagnoz przewrażliwionym staruszkom, a po pracy spóźnił się na najbliższy pociąg metra. Kiedy wreszcie prawie dwie godziny później otwierał drzwi przy Baker Street 221B był przemoczony, zmęczony i w naprawdę podłym humorze. Otworzenie drzwi do mieszkania nie poprawiło mu humoru, z niejakim zaskoczeniem zobaczył, że w jego fotelu siedzi Harry, natomiast nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku nie było Sherlocka. Kiedy zobaczyła Johna wstała i przybrała typowy dla siebie wyraz twarzy: rozbawienie wymieszane z ironią.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał John odkładając zakupy na podłogę i z całych sił zapewniając się w myślach, że nie da się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

\- Jak zawsze miło cię widzieć – Harry uśmiechnęła się krzywo wsuwając ręce do kieszeni dżinsów.

\- Więc? – John przeniósł zakupy do kuchni i zaczął je rozpakowywać.

Harry weszła za nim i oparła się o futrynę - Byłam u Sherlocka.

John zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu z cytryną w dłoni.

\- Nie bój się tak – roześmiała się Harry – Chcę go wynająć do pewnej sprawy.

John policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, wrócił do rozkładania zakupów i z pozornym spokojem w głosie zapytał – Jakiej?

\- Podobno z nim pracujesz, więc wszystko ci powie – Harry nie przestawała się uśmiechać – W ogóle to ciekawe, bo kiedy Sherlock wychodził podał w przybliżeniu godzinę twojego powrotu, mówiąc przy tym, że spóźnisz się na najbliższy odjazd metra, bo będziesz dokańczał papiery, żeby odciążyć recepcjonistkę, która ma chore dziecko.

John poczuł, jak czerwienieją jego kąciki uszu

– Ciekawy z niego gość. I nieźle cię wytresował, że mu się tak tłumaczysz.

\- Nie tłumacze mu się – odparł John przez zaciśnięte zęby, patrząc w głąb lodówki, jakby znalazł na jej ścianie jakieś niesamowite arcydzieło malarskie – On to wydedukował.

\- Zrobisz mi kawy? – zapytała nagle Harry innym tonem.

John odwrócił się do niej z zaskoczeniem, ale widząc jej obojętną minę skapitulował. Dokończył rozkładanie zakupów i przygotował dwie filiżanki kawy, które postawił obok kanapy. Pili w niezręcznej ciszy.

\- Pamiętasz, jak w ostatnie wakacje w Great Baddow lało i nudziliśmy się śmiertelnie? – zapytała nagle Harry.

John przyjrzał się jej. Zbyt wiele nie zmieniła się od czasu, kiedy widział ją po raz ostatni. Miała tylko trochę dłuższe włosy. Zawsze była szczupła, a w jej twarzy odnajdywał pewne wspólne cechy z tą, którą codziennie widywał w lustrze.

\- Pamiętam, na szczęście to były ostatnie wspólne wakacje, na które wysłali nas rodzice. Nudziłem się tam śmiertelnie. Wieś, na której absolutnie nic się nie działo.

Harry roześmiała się – Tak mniej więcej było. Ja chociaż miałam się do kogo odezwać.

\- No tak. Była tam ta dziewczyna, jak jej było? – zapytał John, pociągając łyk z filiżanki.

\- Kate.

\- A, no właśnie- Ja w zasadzie nie nudziłam się z nią aż tak bardzo – Harry uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

John spojrzał na nią bezwiednie, a potem jeszcze raz, tym razem w skupieniu. - Żartujesz? – w jego głosie słuchać było bezbrzeżne zdumienie.

Harry zaśmiała się cicho i pokręciła głową.

\- Ile ty miałaś wtedy lat, dziesięć? – John nadal się na nią gapił.

\- Trzynaście. Ty miałeś szesnaście.

John patrzył na nią w osłupieniu.

Harry poklepała go lekko po ramieniu. – Nie przejmuj się. Zawsze byłeś kiepski w dostrzeganiu delikatnych relacji. I nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać – dodała, kiedy John nabrał powietrza, by jej odpowiedzieć - Wiesz – zmieniła nagle ton – tym razem naprawdę mam zamiar z tego wyjść.

John westchnął - Który to już raz, Harry? – zapytał zrezygnowanym tonem.

\- Tak, wiem, że wszystkie zeszłe razy też były naprawdę. Ale teraz mam kogoś, dla kogo naprawdę chcę przestać i wreszcie zacząć normalnie żyć. Chociaż normalne związki to dla nas egzotyka, co?

Zanim John zdecydował się odpowiedzieć dodała, spoglądając na Johna: - Pewnie nigdy mi nie wybaczysz, co?

\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że alkoholizm to choroba… - zaczął John powoli.

\- Ale tyle razy dawałeś mi szansę i ufałeś, że teraz już nie jesteś w stanie? – dokończyła za niego –Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi jeszcze uwierzysz. Będę się zbierać. – zakończyła i szybko wstała z kanapy.

John niezgrabnie podniósł się za nią, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Harry założyła płaszcz i zamarła na chwilę.

\- Ciekawi mnie tylko jedno. Mamy tak rzadki kontakt, bo jestem alkoholiczką. Ale to, że Sherlock jest narkomanem ci nie przeszkadza?

\- On nie…- zaczął John czując krew napływającą do twarzy.

\- Bo on już nie bierze i on to co innego, co? Wiesz, jak to jest z nami, uzależnionymi. Przenosimy swoje uzależnienia na coś innego – Spuściła na chwilę wzrok, uśmiechając się lekko. – Chcesz zgadnąć, na co przeniósł swoje Sherlock?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Johna otworzyła drzwi i zaciskając rękę na klamce powiedziała: - Na ciebie, braciszku.


	5. Marzec

\- Skoro zazwyczaj nie bierzesz spraw dotyczących zdrady, to czemu zgodziłeś się wziąć zlecenie od Harry? – John zadał to pytanie dopiero w środku nocy, kiedy Sherlock wrócił, a Johnowi udało się wydusić z niego o co chodzi.

\- Widzę potencjał – wymamrotał Sherlock pochylony nad laptopem, nadal w płaszczu.

\- A może chodzi o to, że to moja siostra i chcesz mi dopiec?

\- Nie bądź głupi, to by wskazywało na sentyment – Sherlock sięgnął po drugiego laptopa.

\- A skąd pomysł że w ogóle będę chciał pomóc ci przy tym? – John kontynuował tyradę z fotela.

\- Nie musisz, prawie ją już rozwiązałem.

John przewrócił oczami i na wydechu zapytał – Więc?

\- Twoja siostra myśli, że jej dziewczyna ją zdradza i nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę jej zachowanie. Udaje, że jest gdzie indziej, często nie odpowiada na telefony przez dłuższy czas, wydaje się nieobecna. Nie spędza ona jednak czasu z inną kobietą lub mężczyzną – dodał - ale w tym czasie spotyka się w z dwójką dzieci swojej byłej partnerki, Francis. Jedno z nich chodzi do przedszkola, drugie do szkoły, a obecna partnerka twojej siostry spotyka się z nimi w tajemnicy przed eks dziewczyną. Jej nieobecności pokrywają się w czasie z aktywnością edukacyjną dzieci. Jako, że według brytyjskiego prawa nie może ona mieć formalnie żadnych roszczeń w stosunku do dzieci, nic dziwnego, że chce trzymać to w tajemnicy. Jej była partnerka, kierując się chęcią zemsty pewnie zabroniłaby jej tych spotkań.

\- Więc nie zdradza jej? – zapytał zaskoczony John.

\- Zastanawiałeś się czy nie masz deficytów uwagi? Przecież dokładnie to powiedziałem – przewrócił oczami Sherlock.

John zignorował go i milczał. Najbliższe minuty upłynęły w ciszy, przerywane tylko stukotem klawiatury laptopa Sherlocka.

\- Jesteś zaskoczony – odezwał się wreszcie Sherlock. – Zakładałeś, że to oczywiste, iż partnerka Harry ją zdradza, ponieważ przez swój nałóg nie jest ona w stanie tworzyć satysfakcjonujących związków. Zaskoczenie jest potrójne, wiążę się nie tylko z tym, że Harry nie jest zdradzana, ale także, że wybrała potencjalnie dobry materiał na dziewczynę. Ponad to, przesłanki te wskazują, że Harry posiada obecnie silniejszą motywację do wytrwania w abstynencji, co w perspektywie długoterminowej zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo wyjścia z nałogu. – zakończył.

John popatrzył na niego: - Gdy byłeś dzieckiem rówieśnicy pewnie często cię bili, co?

Sherlock zamrugał zaskoczony.

– Nie rozumiem powiązania z moją wypowiedzią.

\- I to właśnie twój problem – odrzekł John, lecz dalszą część jego wypowiedzi zagłuszyło głośne pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili pokazała się w nich głowa Harry.

\- Kłótnia kochanków? – zapytała z nikłym uśmiechem.

Zanim John zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, Sherlock zarzucił swoimi długimi nogami i usiadł w fotelu.

John cicho sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby wskazał Harry krzesło, sam sadowiąc się w swoim fotelu, zdeterminowany nie zostawiać tych dwojga na chwilę samych. Harry nerwowo zaciskała pięści i poruszała stopami. Złość Johna nieco osłabła, kiedy obserwował Harriet, gdy Sherlock w typowy dla siebie, popisujący się sposób, wyjaśniał jej jak wygląda sytuacja. W miarę upływu jego przemowy Harry rozluźniała się coraz bardziej.

\- Skoro spotykała się tylko z dziećmi to czemu mi nie powiedziała? Przecież nie miałabym nic przeciwko.

\- Rytuały, które wymyślili sobie ludzie, takie jak małżeństwo, łączą trwale w zależności od wielu czynników, takich jak wspólnota, w której funkcjonują, wiek partnerów, łatwość dostępu do innych partnerów seksualnych. Natomiast potomstwo łączy obu partnerów bardzo silnie. Wnioskując z tego można uznać, że…

-Sherlock, ona zadała pytanie retoryczne – przerwał mu John.

Sherlock rzucił mu skrzywione spojrzenie i zamilkł.

\- A wiesz, że ty ja znasz? – Harry nagle zwróciła się do Johna, który spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem – Moją dziewczynę. Chodziłam z nią do liceum, strasznie pokłóciłam się o nią z rodzicami.

\- Wtedy kiedy powiedziałaś rodzicom, że odliczasz dni do wyprowadzki, bo nie pozwalają ci z nią zamieszkać? – John próbował stłumić śmiech.

\- Tak, jakiś czas temu zagadała do mnie na Facebooku, tyle wyszło z tego licealnego romansu – uśmiechnęła się przebiegle.

– Ty i Tom też moglibyście spróbować, może go znajdziesz i zaczepisz?

John gwałtownie wyprostował się w fotelu i zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że był pewien, że właśnie stracił całe szkliwo.

– Jeszcze jedno słowo, a przysięgam, że już nigdy więcej nie pojawisz się w tym mieszkaniu.

\- Oj spokojnie, tylko żartowałam, chociaż faktycznie mógłbyś…- urwała widząc wyraz twarzy Johna. – Przecież Sherlock na pewno nie jest zły. 

John zaczął wstawać z fotela.

\- Dobrze, to ja już pójdę, wyjaśnijcie to sobie, jak już minie ci złość, to spróbuję umówić się z tobą na kawę. Dzięki – rzuciła w stronę Sherlocka – prześlę ci czek.

John zamknął za nią drzwi i usłyszał, że za jego plecami Sherlock nabiera powietrza, żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Nawet się nie waż. Powiesz tylko jedno słowo… - nie dokończył i pomaszerował do swojej sypialni.


	6. Kwiecień

Sprawa rozpoczęła się od prania brudnych pieniędzy. Sherlock nie chciał jej przyjąć, zupełnie ignorując Lestrada. Ale kiedy znaleziono już trzecie ciało, które, jak dwa poprzednie było do połowy rozebrane, Sherlock wyraził cień zainteresowania. Natychmiast zidentyfikował, że każdy z zamordowanych mężczyzn było homoseksualistą, a teraz, obecnie już czwarty wieczór z rzędu gdzieś znikał, nakazując Johnowi przeszukiwanie archiwalnych numerów gazet w poszukiwaniu analogicznych ogłoszeń o usługach fryzjerskich. John pił trzecią z rzędu filiżankę herbaty, kiedy dostał smsa:

_RÓG ABBEY ROAD I CITY ZA PÓŁ GODZINY. NIE BĄDŹ ZDZIWIONY. SH_

John założył więc kurtkę, przelotnie zastanawiając się, czy gdyby nie wyszedł z mieszkania za piętnaście minut, to Sherlock przysłałby po niego taksówkarza, który siłą zaciągnąłby go do samochodu. Dojechał do miejsca przed czasem, na szczęście wieczór nie był chłodny, więc miał nadzieje, że nie przemarznie czekając na bóg wie co. Po chwili drzwi po drugiej stronie ulicy, na które dotychczas nie zwrócił większej uwagi otworzyły się, stanął w nich Sherlock i jakiś mężczyzna, wyglądający na około dwadzieścia lat. John na razie postanowił nie ruszać się z miejsca i poczekać na rozwój wydarzeń, niepewny swojej roli.

Przyjrzał się uważniej i zauważył, że młodszy mężczyzna stoi raczej blisko Sherlocka, co jemu samemu zdaje się nie przeszkadzać. Sherlock ubrany jest typowo dla siebie, ale John dostrzegł, że ma na sobie najbardziej obcisłą koszulę, jaką John kiedykolwiek na nim widział. A koszule Sherlocka już z samej swojej natury były tak obcisłe, że John często zastanawiał się, jak Sherlock jest w stanie swobodnie się w nich poruszać. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się we flirtującego Sherlocka, który po kilku uśmiechach w stronę mężczyzny nagle wskazał na Johna, żegnając się z mężczyzną skinieniem głowy. Mężczyzna wykonał w stronę odchodzącego Sherlocka gest słuchawki dłonią i uśmiechnął się olśniewająco. Sherlock idzie w jego stronę, wskazując wzrokiem, że pójdą w górę ulicy.

John rusza i po kilku sekundach dochło do niego, że coś jest nie tak. W ciągu kolejnej sekundy jego mózg przetwarzał informacje i John gwałtownie próbował wyciągnąć dłoń z trzymającej ją dłoni Sherlocka. Ten jakby dokładnie wyliczył reakcje Johna, bo w tym samym momencie zgniótł jego dłoń z zadziwiająca siłą:

\- Wytrzymaj jeszcze – mruknął Sherlock, delikatnie rozluźniając uścisk tak, że do dłoni Johna znów zaczyna napływać krew

– Dziesięć, dziewięć…

John starał się iść i nie myśleć, jednak jego umysł jakby uparł się na odczytywanie sygnałów z dłoni Sherlocka: delikatna, ale mocna, miękka, ciepła. W miarę pojawiania się w jego głowie tych określeń John zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy tak Sherlock odbiera rzeczywistość i bodźce z niej płynące. Zanim jednak dochodzi do jakiejś konkluzji skręcają w małą boczną uliczkę, odliczanie Sherlocka kończy się i puszcza on dłoń Johna, prawie niezauważalnie muskając jej wnętrze opuszkami palców.

\- Co to było? – wydusza John.

\- Przykrywka, powiedziałem, że mój chłopak po mnie przyjdzie – odpowiada Sherlock spokojnie.

John wypuszcza powietrze ze świstem. Teraz, kiedy szli w zwyczajowej odległości od siebie był w stanie jaśniej myśleć.

\- A po co ci chłopak, skoro podrywałeś tego?

Sherlock zerknął na niego kątem oka:

– Bo chciałem zakończyć we właściwym momencie. Dostałem informacje.

\- Więc uważasz, że można podrywać każdego dla swoich celów? – John przyspieszył, żeby nadążyć za Sherlockiem.

\- Przecież ludzie podrywają innych, żeby osiągnąć własne cele. Nie interesuje cię, czego się dowiedziałem? – odparł Sherlock.

\- A uczucia tego chłopaka się nie liczą?

\- Jemu nie chodziło o uczucia, John, tylko o seks – skonstatował Sherlock.

John zupełnie nie miał ochoty dopytywać o przesłanki, na podstawie których Sherlock wyciągnął te wnioski.

\- Czyli tym się zajmujesz przez ostatnie cztery wieczory? – zapytał John po chwili milczenia – Czy może pierwszego wieczoru uczestniczyłeś w kursie uwodzenia?

\- Kursy uwodzenia to brednie. Każdego można poderwać, jeśli tylko wiadomo, czego ta osoba szuka.

John prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

Sherlock zmrużył oczy: - Ty na przykład. Z jednej strony akceptujesz jednonocne przygody, ale wolałbyś długoterminowy związek. Udajesz, że lubisz spokojne spędzanie czasu, ale potrzebujesz ciągłej adrenaliny. Gdyby ktoś cię zapytał, to powiedziałbyś, że lubisz spokojne kobiety, ale tak naprawdę lubisz osoby z charakterem. Amy była dla ciebie zbyt delikatna, nudziłeś się z nią już po tygodniu, ale zerwałeś po dwóch miesiącach. Jako że nie mieliście wspólnej płaszczyzny zawodowej ani towarzyskiej wnioskuje, że aspekt seksu był satysfakcjonujący. Amber, twoja ostatnia dziewczyna było idealna do momentu, kiedy wspomniała, że pragnie jak najszybciej zostać matką. Wniosek: abyś uznał związek z kobietą lub mężczyzną za udany, osoba ta musi cię zaintrygować, najlepiej, żeby imponowała ci w dziedzinie odmiennej od twojej specjalizacji. Idealne miejsce na pierwszą randkę to dla ciebie…

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz, kiedy mówię, że nie jestem gejem? – wycedził John.

\- Twoja reakcja na te sugestie przez innych…

\- Doskonale pamiętam te sugestie! – wykrzyknął John – Nie boisz się czasem, że cię uduszę podczas snu?

\- Nie, wyczuwam, kiedy wchodzisz do mojej sypialni, nawet przez sen. Czemu zmieniłeś temat? – Sherlock spojrzał na niego.

John zacisnął pięści i postanowił przez całą drogę nie odezwać się już ani słowem.


	7. Maj

Sherlock westchnął. To oczywiste, że jego brat karze na siebie czekać. Prychnął. I to w takim otoczeniu. Fotele obite najlepszej jakości skórą, gruby dywan, w którym zapadały się stopy i meble ze starego drewna. Asystentka Mycrofta z miłym uśmiechem zaproponowała mu kawę i poinformowała, że Mycroft zaraz przyjdzie.

Sherlock szybko przeanalizował ją i zorientował się, że z nią Mycroft nie sypia. Uśmiechnął się bladym uśmiechem.

\- Cóż to za miłe odwiedziny – powiedział Mycrotf wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając drzwi.

\- Uznałem samochód wysłany przez ciebie z jednym z twoich kierowców stojący od kilku dni na Baker Street za zaproszenie.

\- I przyjechałeś oczywiście taksówką – Mycroft skrzywił się na uśmiech Sherlocka i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciw.

\- Odpowiedź brzmi nie – powiedział Sherlock, uprzejmie kiwając głową.

\- Wbrew temu, co ci się wydaje, nie masz zdolności czytania w myślach. Nawet nie wysłuchałeś propozycji – powiedział Mycroft.

Rozległo się pukanie, do gabinetu weszła asystentka z tacą z dwiema filiżankami, które postawiła na stoliku między nimi.

\- Nie muszę – odezwał się Sherlock, kiedy wyszła – Za bardzo zależy ci na spotkaniu w obecnym terminie, więc sprawa jest pilna. Zagraniczna – dodał. – A mnie jest bardzo dobrze w Londynie.

\- Co słychać u doktora Watsona? – zapytał Mycroft, pociągając łyk herbaty z filiżanki.

\- Jakbyś nie wiedział.

\- Tak się składa, ze ostatnio obniżyłem stopień inwigilacji waszego mieszkania. Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, a doktor Watson pilnuje cię znakomicie – kiwnął lekko głową.

\- Tak, bo John na pewno składałby ci regularne raporty – Sherlock prychnął.

\- Nie, niestety nie udało mi się zdobyć jego zaufania. Ale tak się składa, że pragnienia moje i doktora Watsona są w pewnej mierze zbieżne, oczywiście w nielicznych aspektach. Odkąd go poznałeś, nie zażywałeś narkotyków. Wiesz, co mówimy o zbiegach okoliczności – Mycroft upił kolejny łyk.

\- Masz nowego asystenta? – zapytał Sherlock.

\- Przecież dobrze widziałeś, że mam asystentkę, przyniosła ci nawet herbatę – Mycroft ze znudzeniem wskazał podbródkiem na stolik.

\- Nie, ja mówię o kimś, kogo ty zdaje się nazywasz młodszym asystentem. Poprzedni pracował jak na ciebie zaskakująco długo, chyba pół roku? Złożył rezygnację z powodu kontuzji kolan? – zapytał Sherlock uprzejmym tonem.

Mycroft zacisnął szczęki i z brzdękiem odstawił filiżankę.

– Musze przyznać, że masz ciekawą taktykę. Mieszkasz z nim, spędzasz z nim czas, ale nie plączesz się w związek. Po pierwsze dlatego, że nie potrafisz go tworzyć, a po drugie dlatego, że szanowny doktor Watson spotyka się z kobietami i jest heteroseksualny – ciągnął Mycroft. Nadal tak twierdzi ? – dopytał, przewracając oczami.

\- Tego trzymałeś wyjątkowo długo, innych maksymalnie trzy miesiące. Wyrzuciłeś go, bo zacząłeś się angażować? – odparł Sherlock.

\- Muszę przyznać, że na początku nie wiedziałem, co widzisz w doktorze. Wydawał się tak zwyczajny. Ale potem zrozumiałem, że on tylko z pozoru jest zwyczajny i nudny. Znalazłeś kogoś, komu imponuje twój sposób bycia, a jednocześnie, pomimo jego ograniczonego umysłu musi w nim być coś, co sprawia, ze chcesz z nim przebywać. A ty nie miewasz kolegów. Jakie to uczucie, być niewolnikiem zwykłych uczuć? – Mycroft nachylił się w stronę Sherlocka.

\- W sumie to nic dziwnego, lubisz czuć się ważny – wskazał ręką gabinet – dlatego zawsze wybierasz kogoś, kto jest od ciebie niżej w hierarchii, ale nie udaje ci się zachować dystansu. Wyrzuciłeś go, bo chciał, czy bo nie chciał? – zapytał Sherlock z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Mimo, że doktor jest taki pospolity, muszę przyznać, że prawie zrozumiałem, co w nim widzisz, kiedy przy okazji tej akcji na dachu szpitala zobaczyłem go z bronią. – Mycroft uniósł brew.

Sherlock gwałtownie wstał z fotela i sięgnął po płaszcz.

Mycroft również wstał:

– Moje zainteresowanie tym tematem wiąże się tylko z troską o ciebie. Chociaż ty jak zawsze bez wątpienia zarzucasz mi złe intencje.

Sherlock skończył zapinać płaszcz i założył szalik.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, co się stanie, jeśli John znajdzie kobietę, która jakim cudem zniesie twoją obecność, a John weźmie z nią ślub i urodzą mu się dzieci? – zapytał Mycroft – A tak bez wątpienia się stanie. Jeśli nie teraz, to za kilka lat. Przemyśl to sobie – zakończył.

Płaszcz Sherlocka zniknął za drzwiami. Mycroft zamyślił się, wpatrując w niewypitą filiżankę herbaty Sherlocka. Po chwili otrząsnął się i sięgnął po telefon.


	8. Czerwiec

John wstał w wolną sobotę wcześniej, żeby poćwiczyć. Robił właśnie piątą serie pompek, kiedy na dole usłyszał ciche _Halo?._ Zbiegł na dół i zobaczył Lestrada, którego prawdopodobnie wpuściła pani Hudson.

\- Cześć – powiedział zdyszany John – Sherlock zaraz zejdzie. Kiedy tylko usłyszy, że przyszedłeś nie będzie w stanie się powstrzymać.

I rzeczywiście, drzwi sypialni Sherlocka otworzyły się, a Sherlock wyszedł, dopinając koszulę.

\- Więc co się stało? – zapytał John, idąc do kuchni, żeby nastawić ekspres do kawy. Jako że nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi przez dłuższą chwilę, wychylił się z kuchni, w sam raz, żeby zobaczyć Lestrada stojącego z bardzo głupią miną w miejscu, w którym go zostawił i Sherlocka dopinającego mankiety swojej koszuli.

\- Co jest? – zapytał John.

Lesrade potrząsnął lekko głową i cicho powiedział: - Więc… Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać.

\- W czym niby przeszkadzać? – ogłupiały John wyszedł z kuchni.

Zobaczył, że Sherlock w drugim końcu pokoju lekko się uśmiecha, co wzmogło niepokój Johna. Greg zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką, następnie przejechał nią po włosach.

– Myślałem, że te wszystkie plotki są nieprawdziwe. Gdybym wiedział, to nie wpadałbym bez zapowiedzi.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – John dalej patrzył z niedowierzaniem.

\- No… przerwałem wam – Lestrade wyglądał, jakby wolał przesłuchiwać krwawego mordercę, niż kontynuować tę rozmowę.

John spojrzał na Sherlocka, który wydawał się świetnie bawić, chociaż grał obojętność, wyglądając przez okno. John spojrzał jeszcze raz na Lestrada, potem na Sherlocka i wreszcie zrozumiał.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz – sapnął.

\- Słuchajcie, to nie moja sprawa, naprawdę, chociaż muszę przyznać, że straciłem właśnie dziesięć funtów przez zakład. Chłopaki się ucieszą…- Lestrade wydawał się zrezygnowany.

\- Zakładacie się?! – wykrzyknął John.

\- Sam wiesz jak to jest, każdy plotkuje, chociaż to nie nasza sprawa. Ale zawsze wszędzie chodzicie razem – kulawo zakończył Lestrade.

\- Czy ty możesz coś powiedzieć?! – krzyknął John do Sherlocka.

Sherlock obrócił się w ich stronę. – Cóż, w zasadzie jego wnioski są poprawne – powiedział Sherlock spokojnie.

John spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Sherlock dokończył :

– Wnioski są poprawne, ale oparte na błędnych przesłankach. George zobaczył ciebie, spoconego, potarganego, w wygniecionych ubraniach i mnie, zakładającego koszulę. Uznał więc, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie plotki, które słyszał i własne wątpliwości, że właśnie uprawialiśmy seks.

\- My nie uprawiamy seksu! – krzyknął John. I dodał już spokojnym tonem – Nie jestem gejem. - Słuchaj – zwrócił się do Lestrada – Zanim przyszedłeś ćwiczyłem u siebie. Nie wiem, co robił Sherlock, ale kiedy usłyszał, że przyszedłeś, to szybko się ubrał, żeby zobaczyć, jaką masz dla niego sprawę. Nie wiem, jak to wyglądało z twojej perspektywy.

\- Po co przyjechałeś?– Sherlock zwrócił się do Lestrade.

Letrade potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał pozbyć się niechcianych myśli:

– Dobrze, że nie wziąłem ze sobą Sally. A więc, znaleźliśmy ciało, pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś zerknąć.

John mimo wszystko zdecydował się pojechać z Sherlockiem. Gdy już siedzieli w taksówce, zapytał Sherlocka:

\- Dobrze się bawiłeś?

O dziwo, Sherlock nie udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi: – Całkiem – kiwnął głową.

\- Przecież dobrze wiesz, że to nie prawda, po co….- zaczął John.

\- Naprawdę interesuje cię opinia Sally Donovan? Ona sypia z żonatym Andersonem i jakoś nikomu to nie przeszkadza.

\- No tak, my obaj jesteśmy wolni, więc to żaden problem, że wszyscy myślą, że ze sobą sypiamy. Oni przyjmują zakłady! – John czuł, że znów się denerwuje.

\- Które są zupełnie pozbawione sensu, bo nie mają możliwości zweryfikowania przedmiotu, o który się zakładają.

\- Bo ze sobą nie sypiamy! – wybuchnął John,

– Czemu ktokolwiek miałby uznać, że tak jest?

Sherlock już otwierał usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć, ale John szybko powiedział:

– Nie.

\- Wiesz, że czasy kółka biologicznego się skończyły? – zapytał nagle Sherlock.

\- Co? – John spojrzał na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Po chwili jednak spojrzał na Sherlocka i szybko zapytał:

\- Żartujesz?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

\- No tak – John schował twarz w dłonie – Wiedziałem, że nie odpuścisz. I tak jestem zdumiony, że wytrzymałeś dwa miesiące. Zabije Harry.

\- Tom powiedział, że cieszy się, że wreszcie dojrzałeś i przyznałeś się przed sobą. Mówił też, że nadal żałuje, że jednak nie zrobiłeś tego w liceum. Mieszka w Londynie, ma męża i dwoje synów.

\- On pomyślał, że jesteś moim chłopakiem, prawda? – zapytał cicho John.

\- Tak, wydaje mi się, że odniósł takie wrażenie – zgodził się Sherlock.

\- I oczywiście nie zaprzeczyłeś? Czy ty możesz zgodzić się ze mną tylko wtedy, kiedy udajesz mojego chłopaka, żeby wydobyć informacje z mojego byłego kolegi z liceum?

\- Przecież on nadal jest twoim kolegą z liceum – wytknął mu Sherlock.

\- Próby mówienia ci, żebyś nie wtrącał się w moje prywatne życie są bezsensowne, prawda? – John czuł się bardziej zrezygnowany, niż zdenerwowany. Starał się bardzo nie trzaskać drzwiami taksówki, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.


	9. Lipiec

John wypełniał dokumentacje medyczną. Zostały mu jeszcze trzy godziny dyżuru, którego końca już nie mógł się doczekać. Nawet pomimo klimatyzacji w przychodni czuło się, że na dworze panuje fala upałów. Następnego pacjenta miał dopiero za kwadrans. Nagle usłyszał jakiś hałas przy recepcji, otworzył więc drzwi gabinetu i wyjrzał. Jego oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Sherlock, cały w odłamkach szkła, w zakrwawionej koszuli i skuty kajdankami, prowadzony był przez naburmuszonego Lestrada.

\- Sarah, uda się przesunąć następnego pacjenta na za pół godziny? – kiwnął głową do recepcjonistki i wskazał Lestradowi swój gabinet.

Gdy John zamknął drzwi, Greg rozkuł Sherlocka, który prychnął ze wzburzeniem, rozmasowując dłonie.

\- Możecie mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje? – spojrzał na Sherlocka, a potem na Lestrada.

\- Sherlock gonił włamywacza, który strzelił w szybę, przez która ten idiota pomimo tego przeskoczył, dlatego jest cały w szkle. Chciał w tym stanie wracać do domu, nie pozwolił wsadzić się do karateki. Wtedy wpadłem na to, że skoro nie ma cię z nim, to musisz być w pracy.

\- Przenikliwość godna Scotland Yardu – mruknął dość głośno Sherlock.

\- Wiec aresztowałem go za utrudnianie śledztwa i przywiozłem tutaj – dokończył Lestrade.

John westchnął – Ok, zajmę się nim, dzięki. Greg skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu.

\- Więc? – John odwrócił się do Sherlocka.

\- Udało im się go złapać, co w zasadzie zakrawa na cud – powiedział Sherlock.

John parsknął śmiechem. Następnie kazał Sherlockowi usiąść na krześle i obejrzał jego rany na twarzy, które na szczęście okazały się powierzchowne. Za to jakaś rana na klatce piersiowej krwawiła paskudnie, plamiąc mocno koszulę. John westchnął jeszcze raz, założył rękawiczki i wyciągnął największy kawałek szkła.

– Ściągnij koszulę – powiedział, a sam w tym czasie przygotował narzędzia. – Będę musiał to zszyć.

\- Nie chce znieczulenia – powiedział Sherlock widząc, że John przygotowuje strzykawkę. John pokiwał z westchnieniem głową. 

– Pewnie to zaszczyt, że mogę cię w ogóle obejrzeć, co? – zapytał John kpiąco.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Po zszyciu najgłębszej rany John zajął się tymi płytszymi, wyjmując ostrożnie kawałki szkła. Do pewnego momentu Sherlock się nie sprzeciwiał, ale kiedy John przejechał dłońmi po jego barkach, aby wyczuć ewentualne fragmenty szyby, Sherlock nagle wstał i sięgnął po koszulę.

\- Wystarczy – powiedział.

\- Chyba żartujesz – warknął John, sadzając go z powrotem na krześle.

Gdy Sherlock znowu zaczął się wiercić John odłożył narzędzia, wykręcił ręce Sherlocka za krzesło i wcisnął swoje kolano między nogi Sherlocka, zmuszając go do zachowania pozycji siedzącej.

\- Nie po to Lestrade i ja marnujemy nasz czas w pracy, żebyś ty się teraz obrażał.

Twarda nierówność w spodniach Sherlocka, którą wyczuł kolanem nie była raczej odpowiedzią, której się spodziewał.

Skonsternowany John zamrugał, ale nie poruszył się.

Sherlock odwrócił twarz i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy: – Teraz już raczej będę mógł iść? – zapytał cicho.

\- Och, zamknij się – odpowiedział John, puszczając go i sięgając po szczypce.

John pracował w ciszy, usuwając wszystkie odłamki szkła z torsu, twarzy i włosów Sherlocka, odkażając rany i zakładając kilka opatrunków. Przez cały ten czas Sherlock nie poruszył się i nie spojrzał na niego. W końcu John odłożył narzędzia i ściągnął rękawiczki, w tym samym czasie Sherlock zaczął się podnosić z krzesła. John przytrzymał go za ramiona i zmusił, by ponownie usiadł. Trzymając Sherlocka za barki czekał, aż ten wreszcie spojrzy na niego. Kiedy Sherlock przypadkowo spojrzał mu w oczy, John pochylił się i delikatnie musnął jego wargi. Poczuł, że Sherlock zamarł, więc zrobił to raz jeszcze, tym razem przedłużając pocałunek. Czuł się jednocześnie dziwnie i wspaniale. Delikatnie skubnął górną wargę Sherlocka, na co ten odpowiedział głębokim westchnięciem. Zachęcony John pogłębił pocałunek i Sherlock wreszcie mu odpowiedział. Nie był to najlepszy pocałunek w życiu Johna, ale bez wątpienia wywarł na nim największe wrażenie. John całował Sherlocka i chociaż z jednej strony przez głowę przelatywały mu paniczne myśli, to z drugiej poczuł, jakby jakaś zębatka wreszcie wskoczyła na właściwe miejsce. John nie był pewien, co to położenie oznacza, ale obawiał się, że nie będzie w stanie przestać całować Sherlocka.

Kiedy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali, John nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak dużo czasu upłynęło. Sekundę zajęło mu też przypomnienie sobie, gdzie się znajduje. Sherlock oddychał głośno i przez chwilę John zastanowił się, czy jednak jakiś kawałek szkła nie utknął mu w płucach. Sięgnął po koszulę Sherlocka i pomógł mu ją założyć, uważając na świeże opatrunki. Kiedy skończyli, John wyprostował się i powiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko:

\- Teraz możesz już iść.

Sherlock wstał i bez słowa wyszedł. John nie był pewien, czy nie wyobraził sobie uśmiechu goszczącego na wargach Sherlocka.


	10. Sierpień

Po tym, co stało się w trakcie wizyty Sherlocka w przychodni, John zmuszony był do konfrontacji z tą częścią swojej osoby, której pocałunek bardzo się spodobał. I chociaż po powrocie Johna z pracy Sherlock zachowywał się, jakby nic się nie stało, to John odkrył w sobie podkłady uczuć i pragnień, o których nie miał pojęcia. Szczególnie starał się nie mieć o nich pojęcia w czasie porannych pryszniców.

Przez kilka pierwszych dni liczył, że Sherlock jakimś cudem poruszy ten temat, ale, co było do przewidzenia, Sherlock był tak bezczelny i irytujący, jak zawsze. Po jakiś dwóch tygodniach, John nie wytrzymał i pewnego wieczoru, kiedy wiedział, że Sherlock nigdzie się nie wybiera, postanowił, że musi w końcu jakoś przez to przejść.

\- Sherlock, słuchaj… - zwrócił się do półleżącej na kanapie postaci – Musimy w końcu porozmawiać.

\- Kilka minut temu skończyliśmy rozmowę na temat moich eksperymentów w kuchni – odpowiedział Sherlock obrażonym tonem, nadal zawzięcie stukając na klawiaturze.

\- Chodzi mi o to, co się stało – powiedział John, zapewniając samego siebie, że musi to zrobić.

Sherlock posłał mu nierozumiejące spojrzenie.

John westchnął:

– O tym, co się stało, kiedy Lestrade przywiózł cię do przychodni – doprecyzował.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy:

– A co się stało?

\- Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! – jako że John nie doczekał się reakcji ze strony Sherlocka, wykrztusił wreszcie – O tym pocałunku.

Sherlock uśmiechnął się przebiegle, siadając – A o czym konkretnie chcesz rozmawiać?

John zrobił nieokreślony gest ręką, wstając z fotela i nie patrząc na Sherlocka – Czemu to zawsze ja mam mówić? Ty też w tym uczestniczyłeś, chociaż udajesz, że nie. Jesteś Panem Puentą, więc może coś powiesz?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się, jakby to, co powiedział John sprawiło mu satysfakcję, odłożył laptopa na bok i wstał, podchodząc do Johna. Położył rękę na klatce piersiowej Johna, popchnął go tak, że John oparł się plecami o ścianę. Następnie klęknął na jedno kolano, a oniemiały John wyszeptał _Chyba żartujesz_ , patrząc, jak Sherlock zaczyna mu powoli rozpinać pasek od spodni.

Johna nie poruszał się, nie będąc w stanie kontrolować reakcji ciała, i zanim zdążył się powstrzymać wypalił:

– Nawet z tym jesteś tak dobrze wychowany?

Sherlock cicho parsknął, jednocześnie rozpinając dżinsy Johna i zsuwając je razem z bokserkami. John nie był nawet w stanie zaprotestować, czując, jak podniecenie bierze górę nad wstydem. W tym momencie poczuł oddech Sherlocka na najbardziej wrażliwej obecnie części swojego ciała i musiał oprzeć się mocniej o ścianę, żeby nie zsunąć się przez drżące nogi.

Potem poczuł usta i stracił nad sobą jakąkolwiek kontrolę, pozwalając, żeby z gardła wyrwał mu się przeciągły jęk. W chwili, w której Sherlock zaczął używać język wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył głowę Sherlocka poruszającą się rytmicznie. Przestał przejmować się, że prawdopodobnie słyszy go cała ulica. Po chwili zanurzył rękę we włosach Sherlocka, próbując ją odciągnąć i wychrypiał:

– Przestań, zaraz…

W odpowiedzi Sherlock chwycił go mocno za biodra, dociskając do ściany, nie przerywając. John poczuł że wytryskowi towarzyszą spazmy i miał wrażenie, że orgazm nigdy się nie skończy, wzmagany świadomością, że Sherlock nadal nie odsunął się. Kiedy wreszcie nadszedł koniec, John gwałtownie opadł z sił.

Utrzymał się jednak na nogach, kiedy Sherlock wstał, ocierając usta dłonią (przez głowę Johna przemknęło głośne _O boże!_ ) Sherlock nie odsunął się od niego, więc John bezwiednie oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, starając się złapać oddech.

Sherlock też ciężko oddychał, a John czuł jego zapach, który tak dobrze znał, przesiąknięty własnym zapachem. Od tej myśli zakręciło mu się w głowie, stał wiec jeszcze chwilę, opierając się na Sherlocku.

Po dłuższej chwili Sherlock odsunął się, i patrząc prosto na Johna, zapytał:

\- Chcesz jeszcze o czymś porozmawiać?


	11. Wrzesień

Chociaż nadal o tym nie porozmawiali, sytuacja między nimi stała się trochę jaśniejsza. Johnowi wydawało się, że Sherlock zgodziłby się z nim, że są w związku. Oczywiście, jak przystało na Sherlocka, najdziwniejszym związku w życiu Johna. Nie spędzali romantycznych wieczorów, chyba że za wieczór przy świecach uznać można wieczór z lampami do wykrywania śladów krwi. Nie wyznawali sobie uczuć i nie rozmawiali o przyszłości, po części dlatego, że byłoby to dziwne, a po części dlatego, że tak dobrze się znali. John napotykał jednak na poważne problemy za każdym razem, kiedy chciał zwrócić Sherlockowi uwagę na kwestię braku porządku w mieszkaniu czy konieczności robienia zakupów, ponieważ teraz, ilekroć John zaczynał o tym mówić, Sherlock klękał przed nim i pozbawiał go zdrowego rozsądku. Ku zmartwieniu Johna, od czasu ich pierwszego razu to Sherlock był entuzjastycznie aktywny i nie pozwalał, by John przejął inicjatywę. Od tygodnia Londyn zmagał się z kolejną falą upałów, która powodowała, że nawet Sherlock zrezygnował z noszenia marynarki i chodził po domu w samej koszuli przyklejonej do ciała, prze co John miał notoryczne problemy ze skupieniem się na czymkolwiek. Wieczorem powietrze było tak gęste i duszne, że John myślał, że za chwilę oszaleje. Usiadł obok Sherlocka, siedzącego na dywanie i składającego jakiś skomplikowany model.

\- To przez problemy z brakiem kontroli? – zapytał.

\- Co? – Sherlock spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Kiedy uprawia się seks, nie ma się kontroli nad sobą i swoim umysłem, a ty rozpaczliwie potrzebujesz na nim polegać. Dlatego nie pozwalasz mi się dotknąć – doprecyzował John.

\- Bzdura – mruknął Sherlock, wracając do składania.

\- Świetnie, więc nie powinno być problemu – powiedział John, odstawiając sklejany model na bok, wyciągając części z dłoni Sherlocka i siadając naprzeciwko.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego z irytacją, która miała przykrywać rozbawienie.

John wyciągnął rękę i powoli zaczął rozpinać guziki koszuli Sherlocka. Zsunął mu ją z ramion i dotknął spoconej skóry. Wiedział, że Sherlock stara się pozostać niewzruszony, więc zaczął całować jego szyję, a następnie przeszedł do barku. Wyczuł przyśpieszony oddech Sherlocka i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Ręka Sherlocka zaczęła błądzić w poszukiwaniu koszulki Johna, ale on odepchnął ją z cichym _Nie,_ ściągnął ją i rzucił na podłogę. Sherlock nadal sprawiał wrażenie niewzruszonego, ale John widział, jak Sherlock ukradkiem rzuca spojrzenia na jego tors. Uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozpinać jego pasek, wcześniej jednak przejechał powyżej tej linii palcem, a Sherlock nie był w stanie powstrzymać bardzo cichego jęku. John zjechał dłonią niżej, z satysfakcją wyczuwając, że Sherlock jest twardy.

Nachylił się nad nim i cicho wyszeptał do ucha:

\- Naprawdę byłeś w stanie tyle czekać?

Odpowiedzią było niezbyt dobrze maskowane westchnięcie.

John lekko popchnął Sherlocka, zmuszając go, by położył się na plecach. Delikatnie ściągnął z niego spodnie, a potem bokserki, które oczywiście były jedwabne. Przysiadł na dywanie, podziwiając ciało Sherlocka.

\- Powinieneś częściej chodzić nago, serio – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Szybko wstał i zsunął z siebie spodnie i bokserki, cały czas pod uważnym spojrzeniem Sherlocka. Klęknął obok niego i przejechał palcami, najpierw po szyi, a potem aż do pępka. Z satysfakcją odnotował reakcje. Nachylił się i pocałował Sherlocka. Odkąd pocałował go po raz pierwszy uwielbiał to robić, tak samo jak dotykać jego włosów. Z zadziwiającą dla niego samego szybkością przestawił się ze zwyczajowego całowania kobiet na całowanie Sherlocka i nie potrafił powstrzymać się od całowania go, jakby miał znowu piętnaście lat. Sherlock wbił palce w plecy Johna i przyciągnął go bliżej, i chociaż John nie miał nic przeciwko śladom pozostawianym gdziekolwiek na jego ciele, zabrał jego ręce i przytrzymał je nad głową.

\- Nie nie, teraz ja tu żądze – powiedział do Sherlocka. – Widziałem cię ostatnio w kajdankach i muszę przyznać, że to też mam w swoich fantazjach.

Zdołał jeszcze złowić zaskoczone spojrzenie Sherlocka, po czym zaczął schodzić pocałunkami coraz niżej, zatrzymując się w kluczowym momencie i rozkoszując przez sekundę widokiem. Schylił się i polizał czekającą na niego erekcję Sherlocka. Usłyszał stłumiony jęk , więc zrobił to jeszcze raz, a potem podniósł głowę i powiedział:

\- Sherlock, możesz być głośno.

W odpowiedzi Sherlock przyciągnął jego głowę w dół, a John zaczął delikatnie ssać. Kiedy dźwięki wydawane przez Sherlocka upewniły go, że robi to dobrze, pogłębił pracę językiem, a Sherlock wsunął dłoń w jego włosy i mocno chwycił. John musiał się skupić, aby zapanować nad własnym podnieceniem. Doznania było odmienne od tego, czego doświadczał z kobietami, ale ku własnemu zdumieniu ledwo był w stanie nad sobą zapanować. Czuł, że Sherlock jest coraz bliżej i rzeczywiście, po chwili wytrysnął, a John nie odsunął się, po raz pierwszy próbując, jak smakuje mężczyzna. Wyprostował się, ciężko oddychając. Sherlock wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie chwycił jego penisa, gładząc palcami.

\- O boże – mruknął John – Zawsze uważałem, że masz długie palce.

Nie był jednak w stanie usłyszeć odpowiedzi Sherlocka, bo wszystkie jego zmysły skupiły się na tym, co robiła z nim jego dłoń. Po chwili doszedł z jękiem i opadł na Sherlocka, nie zważając na to, że brudzi go jeszcze bardziej. Obaj byli spocenie i zmęczeni. Po chwili John przerwał ciszę:

\- To co, teraz czas na czułe wyznania?

Poczuł, jak leżący pod nim Sherlock trzęsie się ze śmiechu.


	12. Październik

Molly wiedziała, że coś jest nie tak. Nie z urodzinami pani Hudson, one były takie, jakich można oczekiwać: mnóstwo jedzenia, dobry alkohol. Coś było nie tak z Sherlockiem i Johnem. Sherlock był niewspółmiernie zadowolony w stosunku do towarzyskiej sytuacji, w której się znajdował. Za to John zachowywał się jak zwykle. Molly postanowiła bacznie obserwować tę dwójkę. Kłótnie wykluczyła od razu, bo wtedy John był burkliwy, a Sherlock udawał, że nic się nie stało. Coś się zmieniło. Zazwyczaj to John pozwalał sobie naruszać przestań prywatną Sherlocka, a Sherlock nie oponował, ale też nie pozwalał nikomu innemu za bardzo zbliżać się do siebie.

Jako, że Sherlock był w nieustannym ruchu, trudno było zaobserwować konkretną zmianę, ale Molly czuła jakby coś zmieniło się w drganiach powietrza między nimi. Kiedy Sherlock usiadł blisko Johna na kanapie, nie karząc nikomu zwalniać swojego fotela, pomyślała, że chyba ma rację. Ale kiedy John podawał Sherlockowi kieliszek szampana i pozwolił, żeby ich dłonie się zetknęły, a potem nie wydawał się zawstydzony tym faktem, Molly zyskała pewność. Była zaskoczona, chociaż wiedziała od dawna, że to się musi tak skończyć. Wiedziała, odkąd zobaczyła, jak Sherlock zachowuje się przy Johnie. Popadła jednak w stan dziwnego odrętwienia. W tym stanie siedzącą w rogu kanapy zastałą ją, ku jej nieszczęściu, John.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, podając jej piwo.

Nic dziwnego, że cię wybrał, pomyślała Molly, mówiąc – Tak, jasne – i pociągnęła łyk piwa, żeby zamaskować swój wyraz twarzy.

Zobaczyła, że John patrzy na Sherlocka, tłumaczącego coś Lestradowi.

\- Długo już? – wypaliła, zanim zdążyła się ugryźć w język.

\- Co? – zapytał John z nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem, patrząc na nią. Molly ruchem głowy wskazała Sherlocka, a John momentalnie zmienił wyraz twarzy.

\- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał cicho.

\- Po prostu widać – odparła Molly. – To znaczy było widać już wcześniej, ale wygląda na to, że przez to przebrnęliście.

John wypuścił cicho powietrze:

– Słuchaj, pewnie ty…

\- Teraz już możesz mówić, że jesteś gejem? – weszła mu w słowo Molly – Zawsze zaprzeczałeś, kiedy ktoś to sugerował – dodała szybko.

\- No tak, nie mogę zaprzeczać, chociaż w zasadzie – John zmarszczył się – Nie wiem o co chodzi, po prostu chodzi o Sherlocka. Nie potrafię tego za bardzo wyjaśnić – pociągnął łyk piwa.

\- Bo od kiedy coś związanego z Sherlockiem da się łatwo wyjaśnić? – uśmiechnęła się smutno Molly - Przynajmniej Sherlock nareszcie jest szczęśliwy.

John spojrzał na nią uważniej: – A wcześniej nie był?

\- Był, pod warunkiem, że byłeś z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu. Naprawdę musiałeś się sporo nauczyć w wojsku, skoro zmusiłeś go do wyznania uczuć.

John zaśmiał się cicho: – Uznajmy, że to skrócona wersja.

W tym momencie podszedł do nich Lestrade: – Coś się stało?

\- Nie – ubiegł Molly John – Rozmawiamy tylko o wynikach zakładów.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju i złowił rozbawione spojrzenie Sherlocka. Zostawił Molly z Lestadem, postanawiając, że następnym razem zapyta ją o ten układ.

\- Tak – mruknął Sherlock, kiedy John do niego podszedł.

\- Co: tak?

\- Tak, Lestrade żywi jakieś uczucia lub pociąg seksualny w stosunku do Molly – sprecyzował Sherlock.

\- Od kiedy to jesteś takim specjalistą od głębszych relacji i tego, kto kogo pożąda? – zapytał rozbawiony John.

Urażony Sherlock odpowiedział: – Od dawna wiedziałem, mniej więcej od… - rozpoczął wywód.

\- Sherlock, wszyscy wiedzą, że oni na siebie lecą.

\- Tak? – zdziwił się Sherlock. – Powiedziałeś Lestradowi, że jednak przegrał zakład?

\- Nie. Molly mu pewnie powie – doprecyzował John.

\- Wiesz, że pani Hudson też pewnie już wie?

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – John wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na resztę towarzystwa.

\- Ciekawe, jak na osobę, która tyle razy nie mówiła, że jest gejem.

\- Zamknij się, albo zamknę ci usta w ten sam sposób, co wczoraj – powiedział spokojnie John i ruszył w stronę pani Hudson.


End file.
